Speed
Speed Speed is the rate at which someone or something is able to move or operate. Speed is separated into the following categories: Attack Speed The speed at which an attack moves. For example, X character is hypersonic, but he can do an attack that is a natural beam of light, the speed for the attack is different from the speed of the user, hence the attack would be lightspeed even if its user isn't. Combat Speed The speed at which a character can fight. This does not relate in any way to travel speed, for example, Steven Universe in travel speed is only subsonic, however, he's sub-relativistic+ in combat speed. Reaction Speed Reaction speed is the speed at which a character can react to an event or action. This usually only grants a short movement upon reaction, whereas several movements at the same speed switch it to combat speed. For example, characters from Avatar the Last Airbender can react to lightning attacks. Note: Aim dodging does not count as that's awareness of where an attack is coming from. Reaction speed is reacting to an attack that you don't know is going to happen, or at a very close range. The reaction speed of a character also tends to be higher than its movement speed. Travel Speed The speed at which a character or object can move by running, or through similar means that do not involve flight or teleportation. Flight Speed The speed at which a character or object flies a certain distance, like going from the earth to the sun for example. It is generally assumed that the characters' regular reaction or combat speeds are roughly equivalent to their flight speeds, unless this is clearly contradicted.. Conversion You can use this calculator to convert from one speed unit to another. Speed Levels Immobile (Incapable of movement; N/A speed. Meaning: Applies to all non-living apparatuses, appliances, constructs, contraptions, devices, doohickeys, equipments, gadgets, gears, gizmos, hardwares, implements, instruments, items, machines, objects, tackles, technologies, tools, utensils, and weapons only if they have no function/ability to move.) Below Average Human (0.0064-1.388 m/s) Normal Human (1.388-3.71 m/s) Athletic Human (7.7-9.8 m/s) Peak Human (3.71-7.7 m/s) Superhuman (12.51-34.3 m/s) Subsonic (Faster than the Eye) (Mach 0.1-0.5) (34.3-171.5 m/s or 76.7-383.6 mph) Subsonic+ (Mach 0.5-0.9) (171.5-308.7 m/s) Transonic (Mach 0.9-1.1) (308.7-377.3 m/s) Supersonic (Mach 1.1-2.5) Supersonic+ (Mach 2.5-5) Hypersonic (Mach 5-10) Hypersonic+ (Mach 10-25) High Hypersonic (Mach 25-50) High Hypersonic+ (Mach 50-100) Massively Hypersonic (Mach 100-1000) Massively Hypersonic+ (Mach 1000-8810.2) Sub-Relativistic (1%-5% SoL) Sub-Relativistic+ (5%-10% SoL) Relativistic (10%-50% SoL) Relativistic+ (50%-100% SoL) Speed of Light FTL (x1-10 Speed of Light) FTL+ (x10-100 Speed of Light) MFTL (x100-1000 Speed of Light) MFTL+ (x1000+ Speed of Light) Infinite (Able to move indefinitely while time literally stands still, or to travel anywhere instantly. Teleportation does not count. For further information, see note 4 below.) Immeasurable (Movement beyond linear time. This is why the speed cannot be measured. Given that S = D/T, if T is undefined the speed formula cannot be applied. This is the same reason why multiple temporal dimensions also grant immeasurable speed. For further information, see note 5 below.) Irrelevant (Characters beyond, and qualitatively superior to, the concepts of dimensions of time and space themselves. Meaning: Tier 1-A and above.) Nigh-Omnipresent (Omnipresence to a lesser extent. Meaning the omnipresence is restricted only a certain scale rather than encompassing everything.) Omnipresent (This is technically a state of being, rather than a speed, but has consequences for combat similar to that of a speed statistic. For practical comparisons, each case requires more detailed consideration.) True Omnipresence (This is technically and specifically a state of being, rather than a type of speed, but has consequences for combat similar to that of a speed statistic; to be present everywhere at once, this includes being able to exist throughout Space-Time, exist in any form of consciousness (e.g. Mind), and all other types of realms imaginable. For practical comparisons, each case requires more detailed consideration.) Notes |-|1= Note: The speed tiers used have intersecting limits, and this may be confusing to some members. The divisions are made based on Exclusive Form grouping, in which the true lower limit is the given lower limit and the true upper limit is just short of the given upper limit. Examples: 1) Mach 10 is High Hypersonic, not Hypersonic+. 2) Mach 5 is Hypersonic, not Supersonic+. |-|2= Note: Kindly note that MFTL+ is a very broad category which starts at 1000x Speed of Light (SoL) up to infinity. As such, MFTL+ characters need not be even remotely on a similar level of speed. In fact, the difference may be as great as the magnitude of the difference between MFTL and regular human level. In conclusion, one MFTL+ character can speed blitz another MFTL+ character, and assuming otherwise without a logical reason is fallacious. |-|3= Note: While Omnipresence is, strictly speaking, not speed '''but '''a state of being. It's listed as a speed statistic due to behaving in combat similarly to how normal speed would. A being that's omnipresent within 3-D space would be Nigh-Omnipresent. The reason Nigh-Omnipresent is used is that it's a synonym of omnipresence but its definition is far broader. As "everywhere" could apply to things like 3D space. Due to this, a character that's Nigh-Omnipresent (omnipresent within a certain space) is not necessarily swifter than all non-omnipresent beings. In addition, if a certain character is omnipresent on a universal scale, it is not a relevant advantage during a match-up against a character that can destroy universes. A being that is not only omnipresent throughout space, but also time, would also be able to react to every attack from a being with normal speed before the opponent would even begin to throw the attack. This is the case because such a being would be able to exist throughout all of time itself by experiencing both the past, present and future simultaneously at once while not being bound to the normal flow of time. Omnipresence must be specified in conjunction with the scale. Because omnipresence within a single 3+1-D universe (aka a regular 4-D space-time continuum) does not mean anything to regular life forms in higher dimensions of time and space (which might be larger and more complex than this universe). |-|4= Note: Being able to move into a timeless void can either be unquantifiable or depends on context. It will always grant Infinite speed if the void is a legitimate timeless void however. |-|5= Note: Characters that are able to move backwards and forwards through time simultaneously by movement alone qualify for immeasurable speed. However, due to general inconsistencies, and the fact that several fictions grant this ability to any character able to move FTL, they may be assigned an additional, independent, speed rating for the ability. This should preferably be evaluated on a case-by-case basis. The difference between infinite and immeasurable is that the former can go everywhere via movement speed alone instantly, whereas the latter can move everywhere and everywhen with their movement speed simultaneously. Other Statistics *Attack Potency *Lifting Strength *Striking Strength *Durability *Range *Intelligence Credits Note: Credits go to VSBW for this page. Category:Important Category:Terms